A Stern and Inventive Fox
by MircThomas19
Summary: After a surge of knowledge on the ninja art reached Naruto's mind in the nick of time, he was able to both bring Sasuke back to the village and heal him. No one appreciates for his effort except for a small few. Now Naruto drives to protect them and finally become a ninja and a foxy one at that. NaruHina Smart Inventive Mature Naruto! No Bashing! Rated M for Good Measure
1. Chapter 1

ASIF

Things Finally Look Up To the Fox

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

'Why did it come to this?' Naruto Uzumaki, a Genin **(1)** of Konohagakure **(Hidden Leaf Village)** where people harness the energy Chakra for Ninjutsu **(2)**, barely stood in his hideous orange jumpsuit ruined from the blood and tears on one side of a valley while facing a boy about his age also in a similar state. His name was Sasuke Uchiha, also a Genin from Konoha and heir to the 'noble' Uchiha Clan until it was down to only him and his rouge older brother. They are in a place called the Valley of the End, where the co-founders of Konoha fought together not long after the village was built.

Why they are there fighting despite coming from the same village is that the heir in question attempted to go rouge to join a dangerous criminal named Orochimaru with the promise that training under him will allow Sasuke to kill his older brother like he was told years ago when their clan was massacred. Sasuke and Naruto were part of a gang of rookies named the 'Konoha Twelve'; four teams each with three members that graduated from the Ninja Academy and took place in the ordeals of the Chunin Exams until it was ruined by an invasion led by the Orochimaru himself.

It actually started not long after, that Naruto accompanied a spy master and successful pervert who happen to be on the same skill level as Orochimaru since they were former teammates themselves, Jiraiya; they were to track down the third ninja capable of matching Orochimaru, Tsuande. When Naruto was ordered to rest, he was visited by Itachi, older brother of Sasuke whom arrived with hopes and confidence that his level was enough to bring down the other survivor of the Uchiha Clan yet the battle was owned by Itachi; it ended when the eldest brother placed the youngest in a strong illusion that brought old pain and memories. Only Tsuande can cure him.

Naruto proved to Tsuande that while her past was painful, the two she loved the most would want her to go on; in this case, become the leader after the previous died in the invasion of Konoha. After raising to the title and healing Sasuke, the troubles really boiled for Naruto; one, his other teammate never thanked him for placing his life in danger to bring back the only cure for Sasuke and two, the heir demanded a duel while still haven't fully healed and in a hospital no less!

Feeling like he had to bring things straight, Naruto accepted and in the climax of the duel, Sasuke pulled a killing move towards his opponent. After their teacher, a Jonin **(3)** named Kakashi Hatake, halted their dueling, Sasuke saw that Naruto's technique he was going to use to counter his caused more damage than his; he then felt like the village was holding him back as his pride refused to believe that he will be outdone by the worst student in his class. That was when he fell for the temptations made by Orochimaru who actually wants Sasuke's eyes in order to harness it strange powers to copy any technique it sees. Naruto knew this and wanted to make his teammate see the light yet it only caused a heated duel between the two once again but in a valley with the only two things living, they could cut loose and can't afford to hold back.

"This never needed to happen, Sasuke-teme **(4)**!" Naruto yelled at his opponent who winched in his pain. Naruto felt worse than now and managed to stand up despite his broken body and tried to walk towards Sasuke to carry him back to the village if he had to. Yet, a black mark began to surround Sasuke's body.

"Ha! The village was pathetic to try and seal this power away! They were afraid of my potential! I can't stand that weak place for a ninja village!" Unfortunately for Naruto, Sasuke had gone mad with his lust for power and his brother's blood. The markings completely covered the heir's body into what looked it came out of a sci-fiction horror novel; the black hair turned white, the skin a grey color all over, hands with claws on the fingers, and a pair of menacing wings on his back. "Behold my power! I will never lose to you again!"

"That only proves you can't beat me even without that fake face and that power that isn't even yours!" Naruto retorted; the blonde had a particular dislike towards those who believe in fake power.

"Orochimaru gave this to me! It is mine!" Sasuke yelled in his usual self-centered attitude that always throws Naruto of in the wrong way.

"Our potential is the one we are born with! Is grown as we practice and exercise!" Naruto was really intent on protecting his views on potential for greatness.

"Shut up! Do don't know what it is like to lose someone close to me!" Sasuke always thought he was the only orphan that mattered in the village.

"You are right and yet I know more than you!" Naruto yelled back and then felt something pulling at the back of his head and suddenly he knew. Knew of things he never imagined. He was forced to pull back when he somehow saw Sasuke fly towards him in slow motion while he was moving at normal pace. Naruto then saw an opening that he could use to defeat Sasuke without seriously injuring him; the spot where the nerves connect his mind to his body and where the curse mark originates, at the base of Sasuke's neck.

Naruto easily evaded Sasuke as he came by, channeled Chakra to his fingers and podded at the very spot, causing Sasuke to lose conscious and his curse mark receded back. Now, Naruto was able to relax and try to take in the info that appeared out of nowhere and helped finish his match. It was like a treasure trove of info that Naruto only dreamed of; he knew how to move at high speeds similar to a blur, he knew how to heal others with just his chakra, he knew how to attack internally with the aid of his chakra, he knew how to increase his strength with his chakra, he knew how to use an element as a weapon and a shield and the other things he now know.

'I have been to the Konoha hospital so many times; I will know I am there when I am.' Naruto thought as he picked up Sasuke over his shoulder and disappeared from the valley in a blur. Soon, more blurs appeared and disappeared all over the forest surrounding the village and the valley.

Later, Naruto appeared at the hospital yet no one seemed to notice that; Sasuke was awake by the time but his body won't listen and neither was his chakra but he saw that no one was looking at them even though his escort was wearing all bright colors. The black-haired Uchiha then felt something he tried to rid of heart for years, loneliness and yet he felt something new that he thought was always in his heart ever since he was first born; acceptance. Sasuke did know what he was feeling but he still couldn't understand it until Naruto came across an available room to work.

'Am I bleeding? I am covered in blood but it doesn't look like my blood.' Sasuke could only think as Naruto looked through a cabinet found in the room to look for the necessary bottles and pads which he placed neatly on another table.

"Alright teme," Naruto said to grab Sasuke's attention, "The only blood dripping is on your cloths and not out of your skin so it is safe to give you a bath." Naruto spoke in a casual tone.

"What!?"

"Don't worry, I am straight and besides I have sights on a certain woman instead." Naruto clamed Sasuke down as the latter was left thinking of his only female teammate. He then saw that Naruto brought out a tub full with water and sponge. "So, I am going to remove your clothes so you can enter the tub." Naruto said as he approached his 'patient'.

"But you would..."

"I will take a shower after I am finished fixing you up beside I am still new to this whole thing." Naruto explained as he quickly but gently undressed Sasuke while leaving a hospital gown around until after the job is done. Then, Naruto went underway to wash his teammate who couldn't even struggle with a limp body.

"Hokage **(Fire Shadow)**-sama **(5)**! IS Sasuke-kun **(6)** here yet!?" That banshee yelling came from the three member of Team Seven that both Naruto and Sasuke come from; Sakura Haruno from a clan of civilians aiming to become a ninja in order to seduce Sasuke into making his children in her womb.

"I don't know but I have enough patients as it is and someone is using a spare room." Tsuande was the Godaime **(Fifth)** Hokage of Konoha but also the best medic ninja in the country the village is built on. She was having a headache after hearing that the revival team reappeared directly in the hospital and no one noticed until they heard a moan of pain and the sound of a 'poof' after and after; that was when they saw the Genin plus the single Chunin **(5)** in beds and it looked like someone was working on their wounds until the interruption. The medics finished the job but they were all muttering that the work was very impressive even for their experiences.

But that wasn't what was in the air; everyone was wondering where the remaining member of the squad plus the 'traitor'. That is until,

"WHY ARE SASUKE-KUN'S CLOTHES COVERED IN BLOOD!?" The pink-haired banshee screamed when she found Sasuke's old clothes outside the room Naruto is using right now.

"Why not check it out, Haruno-san **(6)**?" Tsuande was losing her patience from every glass-breaking scream. When the girl didn't, Tsuande opened the door herself to have Sakura rocket out of the hallway in a nosebleed.

"Doesn't anyone knock anymore!?" Naruto angrily marched to yell that and slammed the door in front of them. Soon after, Naruto came out with Sasuke on his shoulder resting in his hospital gown. The blond placed his 'patient' into Tsuande's arms, "Here you are, one traitor to go. I need to go train."

"Wait Naruto!" Tsuande was not getting how Naruto could pull a 180 so quickly.

"I know how a failure I always been so I am going to work hard to end it all for your all stakes. But why do we wait for something to leave if we want it back?" Naruto muttered as he went on down the hall and disappeared in a blur that shocked the Hokage.

'What happened to you Naruto? Will we ever see the old Naruto again?' Tsuande was left to reflect on what happened today.

End of Chapter 1

***Here is a new story! I hope I go far with the plot line from just a random thought in mind.***

**1\. Means 'low level ninja'; in this system, Genin are students that graduated from the academy.**

**2\. Means 'Ninja Techniques'; it is the general name for every move that ninjas fight with.**

**3\. Means 'high level ninja'. They are the ones that lead genin squads as teachers or leaders.**

**4\. Means 'jerk or bastard'. An insulting suffix.**

**5\. Means 'middle level ninja'; they are substitute leaders and take more dangerous missions then Genins yet have smaller pay than Jonin.**


	2. Chapter 2

ASIF

Trapped Views Finally Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_ Previously on A Stern and Inventive Fox,_

"_I know how a failure I always been so I am going to work hard to end it all for your all sakes. But why do we wait for something to leave if we want it back?" Naruto muttered as he went on down the hall and disappeared in a blur that shocked the Hokage._

_ 'What happened to you Naruto? Will we ever see the old Naruto again?' Tsuande was left to reflect on what happened today._

The day after when Naruto somehow knocked Sasuke out and teleported both of them and the rest of the retrieval squad back to the village felt like it would never come with all that excitement and dread in the air yet it came anyways; the villagers were hoping to talk the morning with silence until it was ended when,

"It was all Naruto's blood!?" That scream came from the hospital. That is where Sakura heard the verdict about her crush from Tsunade's examination.

"Yes Haruno-san, Sasuke's body only had minor bruises and scratches; nothing fatal at all." Tsunade couldn't tell how anyone would have someone as loud as her for even a friend. "It was Naruto who had the serious injuries and yet he was able to return everyone through a Shunshin **(Body Flicker)** on such a number of people with great distance between on and another; that is something not even I was able to do at his age." Now Sakura was left in amazement and yet inner denial.

"But I bet that Sasuke could teleport double that amount in the Baka's **(1) **shoes!" Sakura seemed to be devoted to have an eternal look on Naruto as useless garbage acting as a burden.

"I heard devotion was good but you keep doing this to the extreme, Haruno-san." Tsunade said in a bothered tone that got Sakura's attention, "From what I heard from witnesses and Naruto himself, Hatake waited until your first C-rank mission to teach you the beginner stuff of Tree Walking but stopped there to focus on the Uchiha. Naruto was forced to be train alone while you were content on not improving and remaining a fangirl." Tsunade was now showing how she hated the type Sakura is showing; it was insulting to Kunoichi or even women alike.

"But Kaa-chan **(2) **said that Sasuke-kun's future wives have to be clean and beautiful; I just don't want to get dirty in front of Sasuke." Sakura was getting nervous that she was being shot down by the Hokage and decided to be honest for once.

"Yes, i have heard that mothers have been responsible for letting their daughters become fan girls who only focus on their make up and nails then Ninjutsu. I have also heard how the Civilian Council is softening the ninja academy system. I will probably have to talk to them about it with Naruto around." Tsuande muttered and yet Sakura heard the last sentence.

"But why Naruto? Everyone is saying that Sasuke is always the better choice for everything." Sakura spoke in a quieter tone. Tsunade also heard that second statement even though it was muttered; she would have to look into it.

"But does Sasuke ever conquer the impossible?" Tsunade asked which did confuse Sakura but she felt like she had a good feeling what the Hokage meant.

"What do you mean?"

"I also heard that Naruto always face blockades that have zero chance of success yet Naruto always pulls through. For example; Naruto may have failed his graduation exam the third time but he managed to paint gaffe on the Hokage Moment, the thing that stood out the most in the village, and complete the job just as someone finally noticed him. He also managed to master a jutsu that no one else in his class could even do. I also heard that Naruto, not once but twice, beat a dangerous foe that even Sasuke couldn't even scratch." Sakura could think of anything to say as an argument, "I also saw with my own eyes that Naruto mastered a jutsu that took geniuses like the Yondaime Hokage **(Fourth Fire Shadow)** three years while my own former teammate a half of year to even get the basics down." Sakura felt her mouth opening in awe at Naruto's list of achievements that Sasuke never did get near to match. That is until the heartbreaker came, "Of course, no one but us and Naruto himself know about this; he could use a good thank you that he never received before in his life."

It was now past midday as Sakura walked down a road away from the Hospital so the Hokage can do her job in peace. Tsunade still had a lot of work to do after what happened yesterday. As for the oink-haired girl, she had her own things to think about and she hoped a walk will help ease her worry and clear her mind.

'How can it be?' Sakura couldn't even imagine someone living a life of close calls for his friends and not receive a thank you. She always thought that Naruto was just an orphan who loved his hideous jumpsuit and wanted to torment everyone with his pranks for no good reason. Then Sakura remembered what she thought she forgot.

She remembered when she saw how sad Naruto looked and she even noticed that he looked at his jumpsuit with disgust; like he doesn't like it and can't help wear it. Sakura also remembered how lonely Naruto looked and that is when he never did any pranks; the village was a lot quieter when that happened, so much it was getting on people's nerves. Sakura even remembered hearing how Naruto was able to sneak into the tightest places rather easily and play pranks on the ANBU, the very people who were trained to catch and combat anyone who snuck into the village as an intruder; while others thought it was an insult, Sakura always wanted to know how Naruto did it because it sounded just like what good ninjas do like everyone always tell the pink haired girl.

'Maybe I can at least show that I can be a good ninja; Naruto always thought so.' That was no lie. Naruto always told her that she had potential to be a ninja because she had the best chakra control in the class; too bad that everyone else rubbed it off as the reason for this to be Sakura's chakra reserves are also the smallest. Sakura only thought Naruto was just trying to seduce her into having a date with her yet she noticed that every time Naruto cheers her up, he never did that; the one time she asked why, Naruto said that he would never be shallow enough to ask a girl who just had her heart broken out on a date until she feels ready for it. Had she remembered all those times, she could have at least been Naruto's friend especially during the Academy Years and when they were the proud Team Seven.

Yet Sakura also remembered that Naruto never allows regret guide his behavior and views, he confronts the feelings and does something about them. Now Sakura thought about it, the whole experience is kind of ironic itself; Sakura vowed to always ignore everything about Naruto to focus on Sasuke instead and here she is rethinking about the blonde's advice and actually following them. Anyway, Sakura went to look for Naruto, not to be his friend after everything but to know the blonde, for real.

Soon, Sakura found Naruto in a training ground that looked like some extreme training was undergoing until Naruto stopped for some reason. And then there it was, just next to Naruto, the reason for the halted training; a girl with midnight black hair, pure pale skin and lavender white eyes hugging the blonde and kissing him square on the lips!

Now, Sakura isn't jealousy about a beautiful girl kissing her teammate; that would just prove she is shallow. She decided to allow the couple enjoy their moment until they both broke away to breathe. Then she slowly walked over to them,

"Good Morning Naruto, Hinata-san." Yes, Sakura knew the girl since the three all came from the same class and if you were too, Hinata's features are very hard to miss. The girl in question went 'eep' and dove in to clutch Naruto's right arm as if to stay away from Sakura.

"Hello Sakura-san, are you here to bash my head and separate us like the banshee you are?" Naruto said bluntly and yet he raised an eyebrow when Sakura didn't finch; just stood there facing the ground with timid eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you about becoming your friend." Sakura sat down on a nearby log.

"Now you want to be my friend?! All it took was bringing back a traitor!?" Naruto continued to rant at her but she wouldn't budge.

"I can't be a friend if I don't even know you to be honest." Now, Naruto had gained the ability to see if a person is lying from even a distance and so far, Sakura was in the 'good zone' of the lie detector. "Can I at least get to know this new Naruto?"

"Wow. You never asked that before." Naruto pointed out and Sakura nodded.

"I know. We all do have things to share to each other so I will go first." Naruto nodded.

End of Chapter 2

***Here is the next chapter to A Stern and Inventive Fox! I did say there will be no bashing and I meant it because I am aiming to have the characters improve a good pace. And i know it is shorter than the first but sometimes, i have to keep saving the best for last***

**1\. Originally meant fool and today, we say it as idiot or stupid.**

**2\. Means mother, mom, mommy, ma or mama etc.; depends on how you address your mother.**


	3. Chapter 3

**bankai777: I can have Naruto learn the Rasenshuriken since I plan to have him learn Nature Transformation with Wind as the main affinity. If you want Naruto learn the Hiraishin, it will have to been when Naruto was granted his parent's home; that is where the only notes on the jutsu lie.**

**Hanmac: I never said I was sticking to Naruto and Hinata pairing so I may see how it would work.**

ASIF

Deep Feelings Are Shared Between Comrades at Last

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_Previously on A Stern and Inventive Fox,_

_ "I can't be a friend if I don't even know you to be honest." Now, Naruto had gained the ability to see if a person is lying from even a distance and so far, Sakura was in the 'good zone' of the lie detector. "Can I at least get to know this new Naruto?"_

"_Wow. You never asked that before." Naruto pointed out and Sakura nodded._

"_I know. We all do have things to share to each other so I will go first." Naruto nodded._

"So you never loved Sasuke and now you hate both him and your parents?" Naruto recounted on Sakura's tales.

"Yes, Sasuke never did anything when I was in doubt or sadness or even being bullied for my hair and forehead; you helped me instead." Sakura said in full honesty. "Whenever I went to my parents if I needed their help, they saw I would just figure it out and just focus on me being the perfect bride to Sasuke so his clan can be restored." Naruto nodded since he read something about that, years ago; it was created by the Nidaime Hokage **(Second Fire Shadow)** in order to prevent a clan on the verge of extinction.

"At first, I thought my life will be a fairy tale that always read but then I realized that I was only being treated like a tool for more power or wealth." Sakura started to be gloomier as she revealed the hideous side of such a 'noble act'. "Even if I do have Sasuke marry me, he would act like it never happened unless Itachi is killed. That is why he is only interested in 'strong girls' or clan techniques that will make him stronger or be able to kill his older brother."

This both disgusted Naruto; one, that his own teammate had just called one of his own comrades as weak and useless and two, that Sasuke may go after his girl, Hinata since she is very skilled. Sakura saw the disgust and felt like some of it is cast on her.

"I don't want to be friends with someone who only sees girls for their status and power or be with parents who are just going to throw away their only child and heir as a tool for their own gain. It was because of them, I was molded into a shallow and ignorant bitch!" Now Naruto and Hinata were really taken by Sakura's anger with herself. "I just finally became a real person but I won't throw it away again! I will work to free myself from my family and my stupid crush! I will be a ninja that honors those before!"

Sakura felt tired and yet content that she finally released contained feelings that swelled up over the years. When she looked up to her audience, she saw smiles on their faces at her determination to right her wrongs instead of others including the ones responsible for her ignorance. Sakura then felt a hand on her shoulder and arms around her chest; they were Naruto and Hinata.

"Nice share Sakura-chan, you sounded like a real Kunoichi back there." Naruto said in respect and kindness that brought memories of the days of Team Seven the two belonged to. Sakura started to feel warm inside but they say that in order to keep the fire burning, all you have to do is add more firewood. So, Sakura nodded,

"Thank you...Naruto-kun?" The blonde saw the hesitation and fear of rejection clear in Sakura's tone and on her face; she thought that she was stealing a nickname that only Hinata can give to her new boyfriend. Naruto nodded which caused Sakura to smile at his acceptance. "Um..." Sakura didn't want to ruin the good mood but the three agreed to share their secrets mostly the state of the Training Ground and Hinata kissing Naruto. "Is it your turn, Naruto-kun?"

"Why yes it is and from what I have seen that I have two things to share; my behavior and what happened today." Naruto said as Hinata returned to his chest, making herself comfortable, and Sakura to take a place on the other end of the log.

"Well," Naruto started, "the Naruto you see now is the real Naruto, Sakura."

XXXXX

"Real Naruto?" The blonde knew that Sakura would be confused so he smiled,

"Yes, I have been playing an act and had everyone else behave like actors on a stage since I didn't want to reveal my true self." Naruto explained. "I wanted to prove everyone that I had what it took to be a ninja yet everyone still hadn't appreciated it; they said that in times of peace, ninjas don't a place in anyone's lives." That was something Sakura was never been told (Hinata had heard this story before, that is your first hint).

"I understand why you thought I was just a trouble maker because I love to see others suffer from embarrassment and injuries but I don't." Naruto continued with a sad tone that Sakura clearly heard. "As an orphan with no family to turn to, I just wanted others to remember that I am still here. All my life, I have experienced something worse than losing a loved one or being alone; the feeling that everyone is treating you like you don't exist at all, the ultimate loneliness." Sakura couldn't argue with that.

"It will sound crazy but I only played pranks so adults will get me into trouble and scold me." It did seem crazy in Sakura's ears, "To someone like me, the feeling was better than that of being shunned. I guess that because I did some many pranks over the years, I can place them where even the Hokage can't find and he is the 'Kami no Shinobi' **(God of Ninja)**!" Sakura giggled at Naruto's outburst; he still has a childish side that made him even cuter.

"You know what," Naruto suddenly turned back to serious mode, "My only regret in my whole life was that I threw away a girl that could have been my friend during the academy years; I was just too dense to see that she had a crush on me and that was the one thing ruining her life." The sheer honesty and self-hate had caused both Sakura and Hinata to dove in and hug the blond. He didn't even comment on their actions, he just hugged them back so they can cool of easier.

"We understand Naru-kun." Sakura said with no hesitation in her voice at all. "So, I would like to know what happened since this morning." Naruto nodded and made sure his audience was comfortable.

* * *

_Flashback: the previous afternoon_

_Naruto was walking down the street to a remote training ground with his hands full of scrolls to study and practice. He then let out a sigh with a look of regret in his eyes._

"_I shouldn't have given Tsunade the cold shoulder but how was I supposed to take moment better?" Naruto muttered to himself. It was probably that he thought the guest only wanted to see only Sasuke. Naruto had enough of others not even saying a simple thank you for all he done for his comrades and home. Thankfully for him, he was trying to rid his mind of such thoughts; otherwise, he wouldn't have noticed something sticking out of the ground._

_Naruto kneeled down for a better look and the object looked like a scroll of design he never seen before, 'Who leaves things like that leaving around for someone to trip over?' Naruto thought to himself and reached to pick it out of the dirt when it did without much resistance. Then the blond noticed there was kanji on the side for his own name!_

"_What is this thing!?" Naruto was really spooked for a moment that a scroll had his name on it and was placed there for him. The blond finally calmed down to add the scroll to his collection of things to study._

_The next day, Naruto had breakfast and head towards the training ground early in the morning to pick up and maybe see what the extra scroll was about. After creating a good amount of Kage Bunshin to go off and practice the skills listed in the scrolls while the original looked at the new one that he could do earlier considering that he was excited about doing real training the other day._

"_Let's see..." Naruto muttered as he opened the scroll the whole way to see five sets of kanji were written and nothing else. Every single one of them had the letters for the five elements; Fire, Wind, Lightning, Water, Earth respectably. Naruto noticed that all of them looked like a chain with lines of ink connecting between each other. "What should I so with them? They looked like summoning seals...why not?" Naruto muttered so he went through the hand seals and shouted, __**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **__Smoke appeared as if it came out of the paper ink itself; it was what came after the smoke is the amazing thing._

_(Ha! Fooled you! I am planning to reveal what it was next chapter since I need to focus on the start of Naruto's romance with Hinata. Here is your first hint: This thing was made based on Chakra Paper. Anyone's answer close to it, I would let know on the next chapter. If you got it right, you deserve a free cookie !)_

_ Later, Naruto felt the need to expand his horizon primary around his Rasengan; he needed something to use when the default Rasengan was unless. Naruto then remembered that the size of the Rasengan that he learned was the size of a baseball since that was the amount of chakra poured in; what will happen if Naruto kept the rotation and control but increased the chakra input to make it larger in order to cover more area and increased its strength?_

_ That is exactly what Naruto did as he tested this new and improved Rasengan which was the size of a basketball compared to just a baseball size. He called this technique the O__**dama Rasengan**__. It cause the target boulders to crumble to dust as well as released an impact that cut away the nearby land like wind blades. That struck another idea for a new Rasengan but while Naruto knows about nature manipulation in the wind area, he was a little nervous about the whole thing; what if he makes it too strong even for him!_

_ He went on anyway and came to have in his right hand, a Fuma Shuriken white in color with a Rasengan sphere in the center; the sound of all the chakra created wind was like bells ringing at once, it was deafening. Naruto couldn't hold it in his hands any longer and threw towards a grove that was near the training ground and watched how the fierce and sharp wind ripped the trees apart. 'I think I should that one the __**Futon: Rasenshuriken**__.' Naruto thought as he analyzed the damage his latest technique created. He made a lot of progress but now, he was afraid that all of this will consume him sooner or later._

_ So, Naruto found a group of stone blocks that were not harmed by anyone of the jutsu practicing and sat on them as part of his break. That was when he reflected on how everyone he fought aside and for had been so ungrateful; they were willing to throw away a ninja who was able to protect them when no one else could and the worse of all, they still look down on Naruto despite his accomplishments. He was so wrapped up in bad memories, that he didn't notice that a girl with eyes as pale as the moon and her hair as blue as the night sky where the moon shows its glory appeared with a bag in her hand._

_ "Naruto-kun?" The blond turned around to see a girl he recognized; Hinata Hyuga. Naruto knew it was here since she was the only one his age to call him that way and also the only one at his age with the eye and hair color that made her look cute in his eyes. He just couldn't figure out why she faints when Naruto tries to spark a friendship with her; after being issued to Kiba's team, Naruto thought any chance he ever had with here was dropped down to zip since Naruto knew about the man and dog duo too much to know that Kiba loves skilled and developed girls. Now, Naruto was surprised that Hinata was still grateful to him._

_ "Hello Hinata-chan, shouldn't you be with your team?" Naruto greeted politely._

_ "I-I wanted t-to know the s-same for you N-Naruto-kun." Hinata managed to tame half of her stuttering habit. She was bothered when Naruto's smile turned to a frown,_

_ "Well, with Sasuke being treated with the best in the hospital and Sakura unwilling to even come and say 'good day', I felt like training for real which only happens when I am alone." Naruto answered with a tone that soon became the top worry for Hinata; was the team dynamics that bad?_

_ "I s-saw that you w-were alone and hungry s-so I made lunch for you," Hinata said while revealing bento boxes from the bag; they looked delicious as Naruto was drooling at the sight, he sure was hungry. After receiving one and dove into the food, he turned to the cook._

_ "It is delicious Hinata-chan, did you really make it?" Naruto said honestly that got Hinata on redder blush mode._

_ "I did since I knew that ninjas are expected to know how to cook even in a harsh environment so practiced when no one was around. Don't get me wrong, I am not doing this to impress; I would just be like Sakura." Naruto nodded and motioned Hinata to continue since it was getting better by the minute._

_ "I am doing this like you are Naruto-kun; I want to prove my worth, I want to show that I can be a good ninja not a worthless who and I want to fight aside you not as a backup card!" Hinata had pure determination in her voice that made Naruto smile which Hinata caught and blushed again._

_ "In that case, I would stay with you Hinata." The lavender girl was shocked, "We may have different lives and different views but we shared two things: we suffered and we endured." Hinata was on cloud nine hearing that Naruto not only accepted her goals but also wishes to be there while she works hard to achieve them._

_ "You were called a failure and disappointment to your own clan since you inherited your mother's softness but you still learned your clan's Juken and how to use your Byakugan and became a Kunoichi; that shows that you never gave up and lived out the pain." Hinata felt warm that Naruto was praising her._

_ "Take me for another example; I had to live as an outcast that can't ever leave the village. Everyone would always shun me of my existence and even try to kill me. Yet, I never lost sight of my dream to live where I don't have to see glares anymore and feel only acknowledged and loved. I even tried to graduate despite failing the exam three times until I was caught up with stopping a traitor from fleeing the village." Hinata nodded as she too heard about that, "That was when I finally became a ninja and I went on placing my life in line to protect my team to at least show that I can perform teamwork but it was tossed away as recklessness or attempts to steal glory from the Teme who just kept his head high and except not to be touched. I even survived the Chunin Exams and I managed to beat a genin with the title, 'Rookie of the Year'. Yet everyone said that It was only because of that red chakra." Hinata nodded again not trusting her voice._

_ "Let me tell you something; Neji was hoping to beat me with the basics and yet I managed to bring out his Kaiten, his ultimate technique and when I fought against Gaara from Suna, I overpowered him so much that he had to morph into full Biju form in order to force me into a corner. How is that a fluke victory when your opponents have to fight full blast to keep up?" Naruto explained his displeasure with his history and Hinata understood it to a degree; Sasuke was always to get the credit even though he could match Gaara without doing a dead-man's strategy or when it was outside the village, Sasuke's techniques didn't even scratch Gaara._

_ Hinata wanted to calm down Naruto and, in a burst of bravery, grasped her crush's hand firmly yet gently. Naruto gasped at the move but dove deeper into it and calmed down as a result. "Hinata-chan, you...you..." Naruto stammered until Hinata softly silence him with her finger,_

_ "Yes Naruto-kun, I always was. I just can't wait anymore." Hinata said in a tone that seemed to heat the both of them up as they ignored their shyness and let their hearts take over. They embraced and kissed each other with endless passion. They felt how warm each other's mouth from kissing with tongues; everything turned out to be a prefect start._

_ End of Flashback._

* * *

"And then we heard you make your approach so we took a break to breath and talk to you." Naruto finished the story and Sakura was astonished by how much has happened since yesterday; no doubt it will lead to great things.

"Thanks for sharing this with me Naruto-kun." Sakura spoke, "I know that I can never say sorry enough to make up for everything; that is why I want to work hard to gain it." Sakura sure was determined with flames in her eyes that no one, not even her parents ever seen before since those two never even suggested that their daughter would look into this while gaining Sasuke's attention. "One last thing Naruto-kun."

"Yes Sakura-chan?" Hinata giggled at how old habits never die; they just get buried and resurface after the right time and tools. Sakura just blushed at the nicknames he was beginning to think she will never hear again.

"I need to train but Kakashi said it himself that he will be too _busy_ like the other Jonin and Tsuande still needs to adjust to Hokage duties so can I train with you?" Sakura said with prefect reason including the venom on the term 'busy' when it came to Kakashi; no doubt he will be with Sasuke and his dirty books.

"What about your parents? Are they going to be worried?" Naruto asked when Sakura scowled at the word 'parents'.

"They don't care about me at all, that is something I should have seen years earlier." Sakura growled in a seemly random direction of the house of the Harunos!

End of Chapter 3

***Here is another chapter of a Stern and Inventive Fox! I had to wait until ideas bobbled to my head and I had to hurry while they are still in my head. Now I know it is a different example of a cliff hanger but I want to save the rest until the next chapter. I will be waiting to give free cookies to anyone who can think of what is inside the scroll!***

**Translations:**

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu – Art of Summoning**

**Rasengan – Spiraling Sphere**

**Odama Rasengan – Big Spiraling Sphere**

**Futon: Rasenshuriken – Wind Release: Spiraling Shuriken**

**Juken – Gentle Fist**

**Byakugan – White Eye**

**Kaiten – Rotation**


	4. Chapter 4

ASIF

Time for Real Training!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

_Previously on a Stern and Inventive Fox,_

"_Yes Sakura-chan?" Hinata giggled at how old habits never die; they just get buried and resurface after the right time and tools. Sakura just blushed at the nicknames he was beginning to think she will never hear again._

_ "I need to train but Kakashi said it himself that he will be too busy like the other Jonin and Tsuande still needs to adjust to Hokage duties so can I train with you?" Sakura said with prefect reason including the venom on the term 'busy' when it came to Kakashi; no doubt he will be with Sasuke and his dirty books._

_ "What about your parents? Are they going to be worried?" Naruto asked when Sakura scowled at the word 'parents'._

_ "They don't care about me at all, that is something I should have seen years earlier."_ _Sakura growled in a seemly random direction of the house of the Harunos!_

"They don't care? Why do you say that?" Naruto was really shocked at how the evidence pointed to where Sakura's parents lived.

"I didn't know of this until I went home last night." Sakura said in an honest tone, "When I did, they demanded to know if I have gotten Sasuke to kiss me yet." That last sentence had pure malice against the subject of it that Naruto and Hinata can clearly see. "I saw for the first time what my parents actually thought of me: a tool to gain Sasuke's attention and willing to allow my clan to become part of his so he can ascend to greatness. But, like what happens to all broken tools, in any case I can't breed anymore babies for Sasuke, I would be discarded and my parents would just be worried about gaining a new daughter to give to Sasuke like a gift he could abuse and force to have his children, not once thinking about the wellbeing of that same girl." Once she was saying that, she broke into tears until her words were drowned in them so they became sloppy and messed up. She ultimately stopped when she felt two pairs of arms embrace her and when Sakura looked up, she saw that Naruto and Hinata were both hugging her.

"It is okay, if speaking hurts then don't do it." Naruto spoke in his stern yet gentle tone towards the broken girl in his arms. "What really matters is that you did the right thing, coming to us when you felt such heartbreak and you release all those emotions you should never keep bottled up. You did great today Sakura-chan, and I can promise you that you will do even greater things on your new path." Sakura didn't care anymore as she cried in the welcome embrace of her new friends.

After a long enough period of time had passed, Sakura had finally collected her bearings and cleaned up her tears. "Thank you everyone, I really needed that." Sakura said in a tone that she is still trying to remove the sadness out of her system. "I will be fine, can we get started on training?" Naruto and Hinata smiled at how Sakura I trying to act tough despite how she is really feeling.

"Of course, but I have something to show to girls both before we begin training." Naruto said as he took out the same summoning scroll he had in his collection. What Sakura saw what came out of that scroll, was nothing she ever seen before.

XXXXX

It looked like two long pieces of redwood were formed to make a T-Shape with five lanterns hanging from hooks of equal distance from each other. Each of the lanterns was a different color; it ranged from the left as this: green, red, blue, brown, and yellow. The candles moved with the wind but didn't seem to be blown out yet, like they were trick candles instead of regular; they were definitely the real deal but only not regular candles.

"I uncovered this by coincidence and from what happened at the Valley of the End. It helped me train and it is going to do the same for both of you." Naruto explained, "All you have to do is place your hand on the support post and wait for the lights to settle in." Sakura nodded as she went first.

Once she did as told, the brown and blue lanterns lit up bright while the yellow and red ones were dimmer and the green lantern was completely out. She moved away after seeing how this lamppost reacted to her. Sakura settled down after feeling Naruto's hand on her shoulder, and saw the look on his face that things are okay.

It was Hinata's turn and when she did the same thing as Sakura. The blue and green lanterns shined so bright it was blinding while the other three were very dim. Hinata looked to see Naruto writing things down on a notepad he took out from somewhere.

"Thank you girls and now I have got everything down." Naruto said and noticed the looks of confusion and curiosity shared between the girls. "I can now know what I can teach you to use. Sakura-chan, you can use Earth and Water the best while Fire and Lightning as good but Wind is out of your league. Hinata-chan, you can use Water and Wind the best while the rest just average." The girls were amazed that the blonde told them that can use the same elements their Jonin usually use. Still there was this to be asked,

"But how did you know all that Naruto-kun? Kakashi-sensei said we needed to use a special paper in order to learn about the elements." Sakura asked and Hinata joined in it all before Naruto could answer.

"Sakura-chan has a good point, Naruto-kun. Just what does this lamppost tells us?" Hinata asked to support the pink haired Kunoichi's point. Speaking of who, the girl felt kind of warm to have some backing her up and this time, as a friend not just a teammate or a because of a crush.

Naruto noticed the rush of emotions running through Sakura's head and smiled at it. The blond said nothing and let his new friend take it all in while Hinata did the same.

XXXXX

"Fine I will tell you what this is." Naruto finally replied with a sigh, "It is like Chakra Paper which can tell a ninja which affinity of elements they have but this lamppost can tell a lot more than that. It observes a person's chakra nature and tells just much of each element was found." Sakura and Hinata were just about getting it but Naruto wasn't done. "The lamppost can also tell you how easy you can use each element by this key;

Shines extremely bright: this element is like second nature to the ninja.

Shines more like an uncovered light bulb: this element is a little tougher to learn.

Shines like a regular lantern; this element can be learned by moderate standards.

Shines like a dim candle; this element is very difficult to learn but the ninja can learn them.

No shine at all; this element cannot be used by the ninja at all.

That's everything, you understand?" Naruto finished and the girls nodded in affirmative.

When training came and went, Naruto's words were true down to the letter. Sakura did find it easy to try out her Suiton and Doton while Katon came only a little harder as well as Raiton but she couldn't make her Futon work at all. Hinata was like water splashing in the wind as the two elements were indeed second nature to her while being able to use the rest of them even though each of those took a lot more work. Soon enough, the girls got the basics down so it was time to get started on the next step.

"Okay girls, can I have your attention?" Naruto shouted out to the two Kunoichi who turned their glances towards his direction. "I have been taking my time coming up with the next training regime and sorry, it is not jutsu as each of you still need to expand your reserves." The blonde explained as he took out a sack from his side and revealed to be filled with wristbands that had markings on them, like that of the explosive notes or the sealing scrolls.

"Those look cool but what are they for, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked and Sakura nodded.

"Here," Naruto took out a pair for each girl and handed over to them. As soon as the bands were firm on the girls' wrists, Naruto seemed to channel his chakra into each. Next, the girls felt like someone had attached a heavy backpack on them and it weighed them down. "Sorry about that girls but if you remember what the definition for chakra we all learned in the academy..."

"That Chakra is made from mixing physical and spiritual energy of the ninja's body into a different form of energy that converts into jutsu." Sakura, still the girl who read the entire academy book over and over until she can speak every letter from memory, answered but then flinched as her smarts had got the kids to can her a bookworm and a know-it-all.

"Yes that is right and that is why most ninja do weight lifting; in order to build up endurance and strength to fuel their chakra reserves." Naruto said, breaking Sakura from his thoughts. "Still, carrying those around will slow you down so these were made to solve that problem, since the bands were designed to change in weight at the user's will. Understand?" Naruto asked and the girls nodded, "Good. And don't take it personal but women are as natural to this as men but still you can work hard to catch up and take them by surprise. No one will ever expect Kunoichi with reserves the same size as Shinobi in general and that is what ninjas do, get it?" Naruto brought up which did get the girls excited about the whole thing. "One last thing..." Naruto said with his hand raised to hold down the fort as he took yet another scroll out of his back but it was small compared to rest and had the label 'Healing Techniques' in Kanji. "This is for you two to start on but don't expect everything in it; only in the mind of a real ninja healer you can find the info." Naruto explained as the girls opened it and were surprised that it was talking about women using their chakra control to accelerate the natural healing rate of skin and muscle cells to combat injuries.

"Is this really for us Naruto-kun? This is important info you are giving us." Hinata asked and Sakura nodded.

"Yes and you are the best there is at it because Kunoichi are born with much better control than men to fill in on the smaller reserves Shinobi are gifted with. Just remember to ask the Hokage after your finish the scroll, she can help complete your training." Naruto answered and the girls nodded when the blond yawned, "Well this has been a long day and it is about time to turn in." The Kunoichi turned around to see that it is indeed nighttime; they had spent the entire day here in the training grounds talking about feelings and things to learn. "Good night girls and remember to practice what you have learned today. I have to talk to Tsunade tomorrow about my team since Sasuke is out of action."

"Okay, good night Naruto-kun!" Hinata and Sakura said in a creepy unison but it was all the same. The three ninjas went their separate ways to their homes while thinking on how to explain where they were all day. Today definitely promised changes and improvements to all of them.

End of Chapter 4

***Hello everyone! It has been over half a year since I worked on this story but I am trying my best to return to it after such success with other big stories. Bear with me as I try my best to get into the beat once more. Have a nice day!***


	5. Chapter 5

ASIF

The Fate of Team Seven

_Previously on A Stern but Inventive Fox;_

_ "Okay, good night Naruto-kun!" Hinata and Sakura said in a creepy unison but it was all the same. The three ninjas went their separate ways to their homes while thinking on how to explain where they were all day. Today definitely promised changes and improvements to all of them._

"Thank you all for coming." Tsunade said with the entire Konoha Eleven, formally Twelve until Sasuke turned traitor; he was thought to be kidnapped until he tried to leave the village after being released and having his Curse Mark enhanced to the point that he refused to rid himself of the power he was addicted to. It was clear that he wanted to abandon the village by his own will and allowed the Sound Four, four Jonin level Shinobi, to seal him into a box while carrying him the whole way. "I have good news and I have some bad news." Tsunade brought it to them quick and yet blunt.

"What is the bad news?" Sakura wanted to get the suspense out of the way and try to remain positive afterwards.

"I have checked everyone who was administered to the hospital the day after the Uchiha's supposed kidnapping. And by the way, Naruto…" Tsunade said to get the blonde's attention. "Good work on doing first aid. I never counted on that to happen even when I was at your age. But we will get to that later." Tsunade swatted that away and got back to the point. "The bad news is that Sasuke can never be part of Team Seven or any other Shinobi team, ever." Tsunade dashed everyone's spirits by this piece of news.

"But what about the rest of Team Seven!?" Naruto slammed his hands on the Hokage's desk in anger. How could Tsunade do this to Sakura's team? How is she going to be a great Shinobi now? Being a Genin in a Genin team was her only way to do it.

"This is important brats, Sasuke couldn't fight back the Curse Mark and Kakashi lied about sealing it. So I am leaving it to ANBU, they never let their emotions affect their work." Tsunade started to explain. "I am also punishing Kakashi because he did everything wrong. He said that he will fix Sasuke's attitude problem but instead, he stroked the fire with more wood and now it became a forest fire. He never once found the reason or moral to look out for others the whole time he became Kakashi's little bitch. That is why I am foreboding Kakashi from teaching any Shinobi, no matter the rank." Naruto nodded; he had his own secret and personal vendetta against Kakashi Hatake for never being the teacher he puffed his chest out and raised his head to be.

"Well then…" Shikamaru started in his bored tone and his desire to get this meeting over with and go back to his cloud watching.

"WHAT IS THE GOOD NEWS!?" Ino finished up and even Sakura had to cover her ears to at least be able to hear Ino panting from unleashing her mighty voice all at once.

"The good news is we have found a solution to all of this. We will have to merge teams."

"What!?" Tsunade had to take in a huge giggle, the reactions were predictable. Very. It was a good for a laugh since she was serious and brought it to their ears while kidding around.

"M-merge t-t-teams?" Hinata was still the silent and nervous type; she had seen that when one breaks the silence, the attention was always in their direction.

"Yes Hinata. It is no illegal, it was just hat the circumstance for this never came to light. Not even the Shinobi wars. But after I got this job, I read every law my processors had made. This is my best solution to Sasuke trying to commit treachery." Tsunade said and she was about to make the rest of it when Ino had to try and mimic Sakura, the formally biggest fan of Sasuke.

"But that was now Sasuke-kun's fault. It was the blasted Orochimaru and his curse mark that did it. The curse mark took over Sasuke's body and used it as a puppet to make it look like Sasuke! I am getting tired of hearing all this framing to make Sasuke-kun look bad! Don't you realize that Sasuke-kun is the key to our future!?"

"I am getting tired of you making excuses and you know it. We all know better than that Ino. And you are risking to insult Sasuke in order to blame everything on me. He had this in his mind even before the curse mark. I was his teammate, I should know." Naruto gave his own speech to counter Ino's boring and whining rant she called a 'speech of devolution'.

But before Ino could yell now that she was being denied, "I had this conversation about Sasuke with Sakura before you Yamanaka. And I agree with Naruto, I am getting tired of hearing it that you blame Naruto for everything that happened in the Uchiha's life. Are you saying that the Uchiha has been hating his brother? The next you will say is that Naruto was the one who killed an entire clan in an entire night and before they could even fight back." Tsunade said with a stern tone. "You are a clan heir so you should forget about romance and focus on making sure you are strong enough to live even through being raped." That managed to silence Ino for now.

"As I was saying before. I have already decided on which team is going to merge with what is left of Team Seven." Tsunade started and everyone glared at Ino, daring her to interrupt the Hokage again. "Not Team Nine since it will just be unbalanced. Both in roles and in experience. And not Team Ten, it is already a good balanced team and adding Team Two will only ruin it; I am not saying this because you hate Sakura and Naruto Ino." Tsunade made that remark to the blonde female clan heir and everyone snickered knowing that they will not hear Ino complain about it. "So I chose Team Eight."

"And why is that Grandma. Tell us." Naruto took his chance to ask and Tsunade nodded.

"Because Sensei, when he was Hokage, mad e very senile mistake bringing in kids who hate each other together in a team and nominated a team filled with pretty much nothing but trackers and barely any good fighters compared to rest of the teams. That is why I am merging those teams. Anymore questions?"

"Just two. Who is our teacher and when are we going to start working together?" Naruto brought up and the other Genin plus one Chunin nodded. Tsunade gave her answer,

"Based on Kakashi's and Kurenai's records, it will seem that the latter had the most luck with her students and they were the most prepared team, even putting in more effort than Hatake ever did. I am expecting him to appear soon after hearing the fate of the Uchiha. And as for your second question: Now."

XXXXX

And so, a few weeks passed and now after that announcement, the relationships between Naruto and his two girls had progressed very well now that they can work together on the same team. Kiba was just fine with it after he was finally punched out of his natural and accursed arrogance that ran in the family and got over half of its total members in his clan history killed; for that, Kiba actually respected Naruto and even Akamaru didn't mind the blonde petting him for once.

Shino also found the presence of Naruto and Sakura to be pleasant; all three of them had their own history with bullies. Naruto was an orphan, Sakura stood out with her hair color and forehead and Shino was someone that had barely any emotion and contained bugs under his full body coat. So they all had no reason to alienate each other so they pretty much kicked it totally off once Sakura finally saw just how useful bugs can be when it came to Shinobi work.

But now they were not training, they were in the council room within the Hokage Tower

"Explain why we were summoned, we were given orders to start training and Grandma doesn't like any delays. Not that is any of our fault." Naruto said and successfully jabbed at the council members.

"We are here because you didn't do a good job at your mission. Sasuke-sama can't be a Shinobi anymore now and he won't listen to us anymore!" One of the fatter council members on the side of the civilian council. "We ought to…"

"Do what? Pamper Sasuke to the point he is bored with this village and try to leave again? So you will send a bunch of kids out to face Jonin level Shinobi and expect me to fail so you can get rid of me? You told Hatake to not block the Curse Mark and tried to make us not ask any questions." Naruto body said again and this time, both he and the Shinobi present all glared at the civilian council members. After the attack of the giant nine tailed fox, the civilians had made it look like they deserve to determine who holds the fate of the village and better yet for them, their power over the people.

"Balderdash! Nothing but empty words and wrong accusations! You don't know Sasuke-sama that well so you can't just make this stupid assumptions without presenting proof!" Another member of the civilian council who told every store in the village to provide discounts only to Sasuke when it was time for the Uchiha to do grocery shopping. But then they saw a puff of smoke appear in the council meeting hall and was in sync with Naruto smirking at them.

"I thought you all said that if I follow your direction, then Sasuke-kun won't leave! Won't be affected by the curse mark and now I hear that he was possessed anyways which got him kicked out of the Shinobi corp.!" Kakashi himself appeared unannounced and ranted about Sasuke and Team Seven until Naruto spoke again in a louder tone than before.

"This is my proof you old bags of bones and spoiled skin. Unless you are going to call Hatake a liar…" Naruto brought up a good point but it wasn't the civilians who retorted. It was Kakashi who stopped his ranting to hear something he didn't like.

"That is Kakashi-sensei. You will know better than to address your superiors Uzumaki!" Naruto surprised Kakashi by simply yawning,

"Blah, blah, blah. Keep it up, I was up all night thinking of what to say to you all and I need some more sleep. Your voice has the gift." Naruto jabbed at Hatake and the Jonin flinched at it.

"Regardless, if you can't address your elders and your teachers well enough than I will have hard time training you all." Kakashi tried to use intimidation and threats to get back the respect he lost among his fellow Jonin; he blamed it on Naruto for his 'bluntness', 'out of hand behavior' and 'poor teamwork skills'.

"Without me Hatake? What did you ever trained me in for ever since Wave Country?" Sakura was to one to speak up this time and Kakashi felt like the whole world was against him.

"Sakura…you know better than that. I have got to…"

"…Start being a real teacher Hatake. I have learned more under Naruto-kun than I ever did under you and Naruto-kun had learned more on his own than under you. That much I understand and respect. How will we train if you are out of action for a few months and can't even give us assignments or lecture scrolls to work with? We train ourselves and that is what I am going to do from what I have seen of you."

Kakashi couldn't believe it, Sakura talked back at him again and was leaving the scene with Naruto; the one boy he thought we will be just fine on his own. That is why he left Naruto alone. Kakashi had thought that Sasuke couldn't train on his own unlike Naruto had been an orphan all his life. But then the Civilian Council had told him that if Sasuke was to be dined of what he wants, than it will all be for nothing and Kakashi will be left as a disgrace to what he believed. It will seem that it happened anyway and since it happened when Kakashi decided to follow the civilian council; the same would have happened if he didn't so what will be next for this mess of a man?

'Maybe I have been doing what he had been telling me all my life. Even after I had to see him die, I never changed and now I am a monster compared to how I was a heartless jerk.' Kakashi thought out loud in his mind. 'I will have to reconsider my stance but this time, not all by myself.'

"Kakashi Hatake, don't you dare leave. I have some questions for you all.' Tsunade said to break Kakashi out of his stupor.

End of Chapter 5.

***Wow! It has been almost one year since I last updated this story and I am doing all this because it has to be done. Pretty much my whole life is all about doing something because it needed to be done. Nothing I ever wanted to do as a kid I ever feel like doing it now at the ripe age of twenty. It seemed that I have lost my will to do what I truly want without having to wait on others or their word to do it.**

** I was actually worried about what I was going to talk about in this story. I was worried that you will complain about me bashing Kakashi when I said that I won't be doing that in this fanfic. But let me ask you, this isn't a kid's story or a fairytale where the bad guys lost in the end and the good guys always win in the end. I need to take things slow and pretty soon, I won't be bashing them again. Surely you must understand that I am an author, not just a reader. I still make mistakes as often as I read something the wrong way so please take it easier on a poor author trying to enjoy his hobby and make a good living while I am doing it, day by day.***


End file.
